United Destinies
by Kizusaki
Summary: Después de cuatro años después de la derrota de Artemisa y la comprensión del tiempo, los protagonistas vuelven a vivir en el Jardín de Balamb... y una nueva experiencia los espera.
1. Capítulo 1

_Disclaimer__:__ La historia es mi propiedad, excepto los personajes y escenarios que, lógicamente, pertenecen a Squaresoft (Aunque me he hecho una reserva en la lista de fans para escribir alguna historia sobre ellos.)… No pienso molestarme en repetirlo en los siguientes capítulos de este fic, quedáis completamente avisados. Otra advertencia. Si tardo mucho en actualizar el fic, es porque estoy metida de lleno en mis hobbies o hay deberes en la escuela o me da pereza escribir o la fuerza a la que llamamos inspiración no viene a visitarme (O cosas conjuntas)._

_A/N:__ Principalmente, me gustaría agradecer el trabajo que ha hecho mi beta-reader NiKpt-o… Que no ha dudado en comentar hasta el más mínimo detalle, criticando y desmontando todas las escenas para que tuvieran más solidez y consistencia argumental, aunque a veces significara rescribir el trozo entero... ¡¡¡Gracias NiKpt-o!!!_

_………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

 

**UNITED DESTINIES**

-Capítulo 1-

Cuatro años después de la derrota de la bruja Artemisa, el Jardín de Balamb volvía a estar colocado en la pequeña y triste isla de Balamb. La isla había cambiado ligeramente desde la última vez; ahora la Caverna de las Llamas no podía ser penetrada porque las raíces y ramas de los árboles del bosque de al lado la cerraban completamente, y la ciudad de Balamb se había desarrollado notablemente, convirtiéndose en una localidad más grande; sin embargo seguía manteniendo su ambiente anterior, con la constante y característica olor marina que siempre había habitado ahí.

Squall Leonhart, comandante del Jardín de Balamb, estaba estirado en su cama y, como siempre, pensaba en sus cosas, demasiado metafísicos para ser pronunciadas en voz alta.

Rinoa Heartilly, una chica alegre y entusiasta (incluso demasiado para la opinión de algunos), lo estaba torturando con sus constantes preguntas del tipo "¿Squall, me puedes acompañar a Esthar un momento?" o explicando las ventajas e inconvenientes de decolorarse las mechas antes de volver a teñírselas. Al cabo de unos intentos fallidos, la chica parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia:

- Squall, ¿Me estás escuchando? -

… y todo el maldito día igual.

Sus preocupaciones eran numerosas: su trabajo no era precisamente fácil y los descansos y horas libres eran escasos, la monotonía empezaba a hacerse insoportable. Y en ese momento, el único para descansar, estuvo pensando y pensando… Sus pupilas empezaban a cerrarse, el sueño se apoderaba de todo su ser… hasta que se durmió completa y profundamente.

- - - -

- Squall… ¡Squall…! ¡¡Squall, despierta de una vez!! – el chico se sobresaltó, confuso en un principio, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Rinoa que, como siempre, había entrado antes de llamar a la puerta.- Ya era hora… ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

"Si no es tu trabajo, puede que lo haga. Sabía que vendría a tocarme las narices… Nunca falla." pensó Squall, incorporándose en la cama.

- … - dijo, si eso se consideraba como tal.

La joven bruja se enfadó un poco la ver que el chico no contestaba. - ¿Me puedes llevar a Deling un momentito?... ¿Por favor? – La chica sonrió débilmente y una mirada de perro abandonado iluminó su rostro, como hacía cada vez que quería salirse con la suya.

Squall no pudo negarse.

"Si tu pagas el viaje, estoy sin blanca por culpa de la última vez que fuimos a Esthar… Tsk, me hizo comprar media tienda de ropa…" pensó.

- Eso es un sí. – dijo la chica, y de repente su sonrisa se volvió enorme. – No te preocupes, los gastos del viaje están a cargo de mi padre. – Lo comentó tal y como si pudiera si pudiera leer los pensamientos que había tenido Squall hacía unos momentos.

- ¿Qué? – Squall dejó de poner su cara normal, y la cambió por una de sorprendida "¿Qué se traerá entre manos?"

- Tengo que hablar de unas cosas muy importantes con él. – dijo, y fue hacia la puerta de la habitación. - ¡Quedamos a las nueve en el Pórtico! ¿Te parece bien? ¡No me falles!

Y sin esperar alguna respuesta, se fue.

- "Bah… Seguro que quiere hablar de la independencia de Timber otra vez… Parece que aún está en ello… Intentos inútiles para conseguirlo… Por cierto, juraría que a las ocho y media tenía una reunión con el director…" – pensó. Se levantó y se dirigió a su despacho.

- - -

Quistis estaba andando de camino al Comedor para almorzar. Pidió lo que cada día cogía: un zumo de naranja natural y un pequeño bocadillo de jamón dulce, y se sentó en una mesa de una esquina de la sala. Miró el envase del zumo, leyendo sus componentes. Al ver la fecha de caducidad se acordó de esa vez en la que habían estado ordenando la cocina cuando estaban en el orfanato. Mientras ella y Zell quitaban el polvo de los armarios y Squall y Seifer barrían el suelo, Selphie e Irvine miraban los productos que había en los muebles. Irvine cogió un envase de soja germinada que había en el fondo y miró la fecha. Hacía siete años y medio que había caducado. Invitó a sus compañeros a presenciar el momento de abrirlo con un gesto con la mano. Se acercaron lentamente con curiosidad. Irvine abrió cautelosamente la tapadera del pote de aluminio y se apartaron al ver el contenido. Los brotes estaban verdes y blancos, podrido y caducado. Quién sabría que tipo de ser vivía ahí. Cualquier bacteria podía saltar de ahí dentro y provocarles una grave enfermedad que los podría llevar a la muerte en pocos días. Nunca olvidaría esa experiencia.

Pocos minutos más tarde fue despertada de sus pensamientos por una voz chillona:

- ¡Quistiiiiii! – Selphie corría hacia ella con una bandeja llena entre sus manos, haciendo malabares para que no cayese nada. De camino tropezó con un estudiante del Jardín, al que pidió perdón, y prosiguió su camino hasta sentarse en la misma mesa que Quistis, en la silla contraria a la instructora.

- Selphie, ve con más cuidado cuando corras. Algún día te harás daño, o lo harás a los demás… - dijo con una voz tan fría que hizo tener escalofríos a Selphie.

- Ya iré con más cuidado… - dijo, con cara de circunstancias, y dejó su comida sobre la mesa; la chica había pedido un bocadillo extra grande, patatas fritas extra grandes y un refresco extra grande. Quistis miró el menú diario de su compañera y pensó en cómo podía estar tan saludable con lo que comía. – Cid quiere que vayas a verlo para hablar… He oído que está relacionado con alguna misión o algo por el estilo…

- ¿Qué? – Quistis se despistó un momento y con el codo hizo verter el zumo sobre la mesa. Quistis lo limpió con su servilleta. - ¿Por qué yo? Ya tengo suficiente trabajo como instructora, ¿No se puede ocupar otra persona?...

- Se supone que es una misión de importancia que requiere la ayuda de algunos de los Seeds especializados del Jardín de Balamb, y… - Quistis desconectó del mundo en ese momento y no oyó lo que decía. Cuando volvió en sí, en la bandeja de Selphie sólo quedaban unas cuantas patatas tiradas y migas de pan. – En resumen, tienes que ir  por obligación. – intentó beber lo que quedaba de su refresco. – Ya sabes, gracias a tus clases Seifer pudo aprobar el examen de Seed…

- Con la boca cerrada estás más guapa. – Después de cinco minutos, Quistis terminó de comer y se fue del Comedor para ver a Cid, pasando por el lado de Zell e Irvine, que acababan de entrar.

- ¿¡Cómo!? – Exclamó Zell al hablar con la chica de la barra. - ¿¡No quedan más bocadillos!?

- Lo siento, esa chica de ahí acaba de coger el último. – dijo, señalando a Selphie. Ella hizo como si no hubiera oído ni visto nada. Zell la miró con cara de furia. 

- Vamos, vamos, iremos a la biblioteca a descansar un rato. – dijo Irvine, cogiéndole del brazo mientras decía "¿Descansar en la biblioteca?" y estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre Selphie. El cowboy giró su cabeza y le guiñó el ojo a la chica. Selphie le hizo una señal que significaba gracias.

Irvine arrastró a Zell hasta la biblioteca, dónde cogió un libro de nuevas técnicas de artes marciales, Karateka número 9, mientras Irvine se resignaba a encontrar alguna novela verde, después de estar media hora buscando, sin resultado.

- … ¿¡Mierda, por qué no hay ni la triste sombra de un libro porno?! – el cowboy empezó a desesperarse y dejó las novelas eróticas para otro día. - … ¿Y tú? Me parece que es la primera vez que tocas un libro.

- ¡¿Tienes algo contra mí o qué?! – dijo Zell. – Sólo quiero superarme a mi mismo.

- Ya… - dijo Irvine desconfiadamente. – Pero, ¡¿Por qué porras sólo hay libros de lectura y para los empollones que sólo piensan en estudiar y que tienen medio coco comido por culpa de los instructores?! … supongo que tendré que entretenerme con… Éste.

- Deberías dejar las revistas eróticas para otro momento, chico. Haz cómo yo y busca tácticas nuevas. - Zell no miró a Irvine, tenía la cabeza enganchada en el libro.

- Para ti es muy fácil, señor sabelotodo, a tú no te importan las "ciencias naturales" - Seleccionó un libro de la estantería que tenía más cerca y leyó el título. – "Mmm…" – Luego miró el sumario y lo dejó en la estantería. – Por dios, estos libros son aburridísimos. ¿Te vienes al Patio?

- Dentro de… Cinco minutos.

- Vaaaale…

Zell terminó de leerse su libro y bajaron a lugar elegido por Irvine. El cowboy esperaba que por casualidad estuviese paseando por ahí una tía buena con la que ligar, pero se equivocó; el Patio estaba completamente desierto, sin ningún alma rondando sin rumbo intentando asesinar a su tataratataratataranieto/a, o el zombi del instructor y novio de alguno de los integrantes del Jardín de Balamb esperando a encontrarse con su amante para terminar con lo que habían dejado una noche en la habitación de alguno de los dos.

- ¡¡Mierdaaaaa!! – el chico, desesperado, subió las escaleras del Patio y se fue a su habitación.

- Idiota. – dijo Zell, sentándose en uno de los bancos, en silencio y en paz, leyendo el libro que tomó prestado de la Biblioteca. – "Ahora que lo pienso, me parece que sí es la primera vez que leo un libro… Irvine tenía razón."

Irvine se fue a su habitación y se puso a dormir para optimizar al máximo la hora libre que tenía. Cuando estaba medio dormido, alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Que pase quién se… se… sea – dijo con voz ronca cuando no pudo evitar bostezar.

- ¡Irvy, soy yo! – Irvine oyó la voz de Selphie traspasar las puertas del dormitorio.

Abrió la puerta como si en eso le fuera la vida. – Ho… Hola… - dijo la chica, al ver la cara que ponía el cowboy y lo que llevaba puesto. – Mmm… Creo que antes de todo vístete… ¿No? – El chico se observó y el rubor subió por sus orejas; estaba en ropa interior.

- ¿Q. Q. Qué? – cerró la puerta delante de las narices de Selphie, se vistió a la velocidad de la luz y la volvió a abrir. – Buenas, Selph. – respiró un poco y dijo: - ¿Qué te trae a mi humilde morada?

- Bueno… Primero quería darte las gracias por evitar que Zell me mate… - dijo sarcásticamente.

- De nada… - dijo orgullosamente.

- Y… ¿Me podrías acompañar al Jardín de Trabia unos días, por favor? – dijo la chica, sonrojándose un poco, sin que el cowboy lo notase. – Querría ir a visitar a mis amigos que están reconstruyéndolo…

- ¿Eh? ¿Aún están reconstruyéndolo? – Selphie afirmó con la cabeza. – Mmm… De acuerdo. No tengo nada más a hacer… Me ofrezco voluntario. Pero… ¿Por qué quieres que vaya yo?

- Porque Rinoa se va a Deling con Squall, Quistis va a una misión… Con Seifer me parece… I alguien más… Pero no me acuerdo… Y Zell está enfadado conmigo por haberme comido el último bocata de la Cafetería…. Y tú eres el único que me queda… - dijo, bajando al cabeza.

- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó.

- Que te parece… Mmm… ¿Mañana? – Selphie volvió a levantar la cabeza.

- ¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto? – Irvine se extrañó.

- ¿No puedes? ¿Tienes algún compromiso importante? - La chica se quedó decepcionada.

- No, si poder ya puedo, y tengo ganas de ir contig... de volver ahí- el chico se sonrojó al decir las últimas palabras. Por un momento pensaba que se estaba delatado a sí mismo.

- Vale, pues quedamos mañana a las... ¿Tres de la tarde?- la chica notó que el cowboy estaba muy nervioso.

- De... De acuerdo... Pero... ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a pasar ahí?- el chico estaba pensando si tendría algún compromiso para mañana... o para los días que hicieran falta... Arreglar un Jardín entero era mucha faena.

- Pues… El tiempo que haga falta. – se giró. - ¡Bueno, adiós! – y se fue.

**- - -**

Cuando Squall llegó a su despacho, vio que estaba decorado de manera muy femenina (demasiado femenina); guirnaldas y otras cosas raras rellenaban la mitad del despacho, pero era aún peor el color de esos objetos, demasiado llamativos para su gusto… Para el gusto de cualquiera.

- … - Squall pensó que se había equivocado de lugar, pero después de andar entre confeti y cosas brillantes con purpurina vio una placa situada sobre la mesa dónde ponía "S. Leonhart" grabado.

- ¡¡Kyaaaa!! ¡¡Squall!! – Rinoa corrió hacia él y se colgó de él abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡Felicidades!

- ¿Por qué? – Squall estaba muy confuso.

- ¿No te acuerdas? ¡Hoy hace cinco años que nos conocimos! – Rinoa se enfadó un poco al ver la escasa memoria que tenía su chico.

- ¿Estás segura de que era hoy? Creía que lo habíamos celebrado hace poco…

- Lo que celebramos hace poco fue tu aniversario. – Rinoa se quedó decepcionada al ver que Squall no se acordaba de nada. - … Ven, iremos a ver a la Dra. Kadowaki, no puede ser que no te acuerdes de que hace cinco años que nos conocemos y te quedes así. Le pediremos si tiene alguna magia que… - y siguió hablando mientras cogía a Squall del brazo y lo llevaba a rastras a la enfermería.

Squall tuvo que estar cogido de Rinoa todo el camino, quejándose en algún momento, y cuando llegaron...

- ¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí este… este… él?! - Gritaron los dos a la vez y señalando a Seifer que estaba en una camilla con cara de mala leche- ¿Qué le pasó?

- Rinoa, por favor, cálmate, Almasy está aquí porque, a diferencia de otros- y dirigió una mirada severa a la chica- lo necesita. Parece que cuando estaba en una misión en la Isla más cerca del infierno y le atacó un Gran Dragón de los grandes. Y el muy orgulloso, para presumir, quiso ganarle él solo y se lanzó al ataque. Consiguió derrotarlo, pero le quedó una buena herida en el brazo. Ha salido bastante victorioso, con sólo unos rasguños superficiales y el brazo herido… - Dijo la Dra. Kadowaki, que ya empezaba a repetirse. Parece que se dio cuenta por primera vez de la presencia de los chicos, aunque había estado hablando con ellos... o no- Por cierto, ¿Por qué habéis venido?-

- Es Squall. – dijo, arrastrándolo delante de la doctora. – No tiene memoria, no se acordaba ni de que hoy es nuestro quinto aniversario desde que nos conocimos en el baile de graduación … - Rinoa estaba realmente insoportable, y parece que estaba siguiendo los pasos de la Dra. Kadowaki en lo de repetirse. – Veníamos a ver si tenías alguna magia, poción o algo raro para que se acuerde de los días importantes para nuestra convivencia.

- Tengo una memoria perfect… - empezó Squall, pero Rinoa le cerró la boca.

- Lo siento por vosotros, pero la memoria no se consigue con magia, remedios u otros… Sé que lo que os voy a decir no os va a gustar, pero estáis molestando a los pacientes… - dijo, señalando un par de camillas ocupadas por miembros del Jardín heridos.

- … - "dijo" Squall, que por fin pudo deshacerse del brazo de Rinoa que le había estado sosteniendo desde hacía un buen rato. – Tengo una memoria perfecta, el problema es que no me sé fechas importantes…

Cogió a Rinoa por el brazo y se la llevó sin más explicaciones.

_………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

_Bien, para empezar, lo siento por los lectores de este fic, que por lo que he podido comprobar en los reviews son pocos, por haber vuelto a empezar el fic por segunda o tercera vez… (Ya está más o menos descrito en mi bio… Al igual que los planes de más fics que tengo por ahí…) Eso es sólo el comienzo, en los siguientes capítulos empezará a tener una trama más marcada… o eso espero._


	2. Capítulo 2

_Disclaimer: Los típicos. Final Fantasy VIII no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni su mundo, ni nada de nada. Mi presupuesto no llega a tanto. Yo sólo me limito a escribir fanfics sobre ellos... _

_A/N: Agradezco el trabajo de mi beta-reader nikpt-o por haberme ayudado en corregir los errores, a dar su opinión sobre la historia (entre otras cosas que no hay necesidad de comentar). ¡Gracias, nikpt-o!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**UNITED DESTINIES**

-Capítulo 2-

- Buenos días, Director Kramer. – dijo Quistis adentrándose en el despacho, dando un rápido saludo. El director del Jardín de Balamb estaba de pie observando lo que parecía ser una taza de café que estaba sobre la mesa. Cuando entró desvió la mirada hacia la chica. – Siento el retraso. – Se acercó y tomó asiento en la silla que le estaba ofreciendo. Encima de la mesa había cantidad de papeles, y una carpeta de color negro que destacaba entre las hojas. - ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual me ha llamado?

- Buenos días Instructora Trepe. Gracias por venir -dijo cogiendo la taza de café.

Quistis pudo observar que estaba vacía, con sólo dos o tres gotas en su interior. El director Cid se fue a llenar la taza en una máquina de café.

- ¿Le apetece café? ¿Té?

- No, gracias. – respondió ella.

Cid volvió a su asiento y puso las manos sobre la mesa, entrelazando los dedos.

- Bien. La he llamado a esta reunión porque – tomó un sorbo de café. – quiero que usted y dos de nuestros Seeds vayan a una misión.

- ¿Perdone? Disculpe, pero creía que los instructores no iban a misiones.

- Sí, es cierto. Pero necesitamos de algún modo **su **ayuda. –Cogió la carpeta que estaba sobre la mesa y se lo dio. Acto seguido se levantó y empezó a andar por la habitación. Se paró delante de un cuadro que parecía ser un mapa- Aquí tiene la lista de los Seeds que participaran en la misión y los detalles relacionados con el trabajo.

Quistis miró atentamente el papel que había dentro y leyó. – Mmm... - Cuando terminó la lectura levantó la cabeza. – Monstruos a... ¿Naribwe? – miró incrédula al director. Él con el dedo señaló una isla cerca de Deling y de lo que fue la Base de los misiles como si estuviera diciendo un 'Aquí'. – ¿No es ese pueblo el que fue construido hace poco en la isla que hay al lado de la Isla Más Cerca Del Infierno?

- Así es. Nos han enviado una petición de refuerzos.

- Pero, ¿Acaso se necesita a un instructor y dos Seeds para matar unos cuantos monstruos?

- Vuelva a leer, por favor.

- A ver... _Los monstruos de la Isla más cerca del Infierno han conseguido atravesar, de algún modo, el mar que hay entre su morada y Naribwe. Y se necesita exterminarlos antes de que se tomen más ciudades bajo su control._ ¿Es eso? Entonces... ah... claro. Entiendo.

- Creo que alguno de ustedes tendrá unas cuantas magias Aura. – dijo sonriendo levemente, volviendo a la silla. – Creo que con tres miembros de equipo habrá más que suficiente.

- Pero... ¿tengo que ir con ellos? – preguntó.

- Así es. Infórmeles usted misma de la misión. A los dos. Y no acepto ninguna queja.

El tono que utilizó Cid dejó más que claro que daba el asunto por zanjado. Quistis se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Que acabe de pasar un buen día instructora.

- Igualmente director. – dijo mientras saludaba, cerrando la puerta tras ella al salir.

- Uhm... Más rápido y ganamos más guiles. – se dijo cuando nadie le oía, con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- - -

Selphie estaba estirada en el césped, inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. Le hacía mucha ilusión ir otra vez a Trabia a saludar a sus amigas. Pero aún tenía más ganas de ir con Irvine.

"Él lo hace sólo como amigos... tal vez no tendría que haberle invitado a venir conmigo." Pensó, cerrando los ojos para así disfrutar mejor de la luz del sol que daba en su cara.

Cambió de posición porque ya estaba cansada de la anterior y, al hacerlo, vio una figura conocida sentada en un banco, leyendo un libro.

"_Serán imaginaciones mías... Todo esto del Festival estudiantil me debe estar haciendo volver paranoica y ahora veo hasta a Zell leyendo..._"

- ¡Hey, Zell! – dijo Selphie levantándose, corriendo hacia el chico, y sentándose a su lado. "_Que bien, parece que se ha olvidado de lo del bocadillo..._" pensó al ver que Zell no la había empezado a torturar después de verla. Miró atentamente a la revista de Zell.

- Hola. – dijo, mirándola con cara confusa. Selphie estaba ahora mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. - ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó. De repente, Selphie puso su mano en la frente del chico. Al cabo de unos segundos la retiró.

- Pues vaya... no pareces... tener fiebre... - dijo, incrédula. - ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? ¡No puedo creer que** Zell**, el** Zell **que conocí en Dollet, esté leyendo un libro...!– Selphie ya empezaba a creerse que estaba perdiendo el juicio.

- ¡¡¡Eh, que es una revista!!! ¡¡¡Una Karateka!!! ¡¿Yo, leyendo un libro?! ¡Por Dios! – dijo indignado, levantándose del banco. Todos los que ahora estaban ahí se giraron para mirarlo, y al ver que Zell los miraba cabreado, continuaron su camino o siguieron hablando con sus compañeros. Volvió a sentarse al lado de la chica, que se había asustado por un momento. – Bueno, ¿querías algo? – preguntó.

- Mmm... No---Sip. – miró hacia los alrededores. - ... - Volvió a mirar a Zell. - ¡¿Cómo te va con la bibliotecaria...?!

- ¡¿Pero cómo demonios se te ocurre decir esto tan alto en público?! – se volvió a levantar del banco, furioso. Todos los que estaban ahí se giraron otra vez para mirarlo, y al ver por segunda vez que Zell los miraba cabreado, continuaron su camino o siguieron hablando con sus compañeros. Volvió a sentarse al lado de la chica, que ahora se estaba riendo, como todos los demás, menos Zell, murmurando cosas como "Acabo de tener un _deja vu_".

- Ejejeje... - dijo, riendo alegremente. – Eres tan inocente... Te enfadas enseguida... - se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida. –Bueno, ¡ya está! ¡Sólo quería saber eso! Aunque no parece que me hayas contestado...

- Tsk... Maldita sea... - dijo por sí mismo, volviendo a la lectura.

Selphie pasó por la entrada del Patio y se dirigió hacia la izquierda, saludando a conocidos o colaboradores del festival estudiantil y cuando entró en la bifurcación del dormitorio masculino del femenino, encontró a Irvine flirteando con un grupo de siete chicas de risa tonta, y cuando Irvine no estaba hablando a algunas, ésas murmuraban cosas y se ponían a reír histéricamente. Selphie se empezó a acercar al chico.

- - -

Zell se durmió antes de terminar la revista. Estaba acostado en el banco, como si fuera una cama, cuando el ruido de voces lo despertó. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver un montón de gente reunida en círculo al lado de un árbol. De repente, un gato pasó por sobre su cara rascándola. - ¡¡Argh!! ¡¡Quién ha sido el maldito capullo que me ha...!! – Esta vez, pero, nadie se giró para mirarlo mal. Zell se levantó y se fue dirigiendo hacia la gente.

- ¿Está muerta? – dijo una chica de pelo corto.

- No, aún respira. Necesitamos llevarla a la enfermería. Zell, ayúdame, por favor. – Era un chico de pelo negro, un poco largo y ojos grises quien se dirigía a Zell. El rubio se puso de puntillas para ver de quién se trataba el herido y se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando la vio.

- ¿¡Rinoa!?

- - -

- Eh. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás atrapado? – dijo Rinoa, mirando hacia la copa de un árbol del Patio. Un gato estaba atrapado en una rama. – Mmm... A ver... Son... Seis metros... Creo que podría... Sí. – Empezó a escalar el árbol, y cuando llegó al punto dónde estaba el gato, empezó a hablar con él - ¿Cómo has conseguido subir aquí arriba? Bueno, ahora lo importante es sacarte de aquí.

Cogió el gato con una mano y empezó a bajar, pero a los cinco metros el gato le arañó la muñeca. El gato se dejó ir y fue cayendo. Rinoa, sin pensarlo, se tiró del tronco y cogió al gato en brazos antes de que cayera al suelo. Lo último que oyó fue al gato escaparse de entre los brazos de la chica.

- - -

Zell se abrió paso a golpes entre la gente para llegar a su meta. La chica tenía sangre deslizándose por su cara y una pierna no parecía muy bien puesta.

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

- Los testigos dicen que se ha tirado del árbol. – dijo mientras la levantaban entre los dos.

- ¿En qué pensaba? – preguntó incrédulo Zell, más bien para sí mismo.

- Eso es lo que dicen algunos. La verdad es que se cayó del árbol intentando bajar a un gato. – dijo saliendo del Patio.

- Mmm... Así que ha querido salvar a... eso... que me ha atacado hace un momento... - Los dos entraron en la enfermería al llegar. La Dra. Kadowaki estaba sentada en su pupitre, tomando una taza de café. Al ver a la paciente, se levantó rápidamente y guió a los dos chicos hacia una camilla.

- ¿Que le ha pasado? ¿Un monstruo? – dijo, preparando vendas.

- Se ha caído de un árbol. Cinco metros. – dijo Zell, preocupado por la salud de la chica. - ... ¿Está bien?

- Claro que sí. – dijo, empezando a curar la herida de la cabeza.

- Vaya, vaya, así que la novieta de nuestro querido comandante se ha caído... Oh, que triste se pondrá el nene enamoradizo cuando sepa el incidente...Que triste, que triste... - la voz vino de detrás de los chicos. El sonido iba poniendo ritmo al continuo 'que triste' mientras movía el dedo a compás.

Ver que al lado de la camilla de Rinoa estaba Seifer, sonriendo maliciosamente, no les sorprendió.

- No tiene gracia, Seifer. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – dijo Zell fríamente, intentando controlar la rabia.

- Nada en especial. Perdiendo el tiempo...

- Almasy, nadie te ha pedido la opinión en este asunto. – dijo la Dra. Kadowaki.

- Precisamente por eso me meto. – dijo levantándose de la camilla. Se fue hacia la puerta y salió de allí sin decir ni adiós.

- Vaya chico... – dijo la Dra. Kadowaki. – Si no os importa, desearía que os marcharais de aquí un rato hasta que termine. ¿No deberíais ir a avisar al comandante y a sus amigos?

- Sí. – dijeron los dos, y se fueron de la habitación. Cuando estaban en el pasadizo, se pararon un momento.

- Yo voy por ahí.

– Em... Vale, yo voy a decirles a mis compañeros... vaya, lo que ha pasado con Rinoa... Hasta luego.

- Ah, si... Adiós. – dijo, yendo por el camino contrario de Zell, hacia el Dormitorio.

- - -

Cuando el cowboy se dio cuenta de que Selphie se acercaba, se despidió de las chicas.

- ¡Hey, Selph! Te estaba buscando. – dijo Irvine saludando con la mano.

- Hola. - "_Tengo la sensación de que le tenía que decir algo... Mmm... Por mucho que lo intente, no puedo recordar qué..._"

- Oye, tengo una pregunta por hacerte. ¿Debería llevar mi arma? Quién sabe, – dijo Irvine, intentando averiguar la respuesta obvia a una pregunta tonta. "_Armas... ¿Monstruos...?_" pensó Selphie mientras hablaba- o para amenazar a los integrantes del Jardín apuntándolos y...- dijo, apuntando al suelo con una escopeta invisible.

- Ni lo sueñes, chico... Pero... Ahora me acuerdo... Irvine.

- ¿Msí?

- Tú... no puedes venir. – declaró Selphie poniendo sus manos en los hombros del chico. – Ahora me he acordado de que vas con Quistis y Seifer en la misión a Naribwe.

- ¿Perdona? ¿Qué misión? – Irvine se extrañó.

- ¡Esa misión! ¡Me encargaron para que te lo dijera...! Deberás ir a Naribwe a cargarte a cuatro bichejos que se han fugado de la Isla más cerca del infierno. – dijo Selphie triste. – Mmm... ¿Cuánto crees que me darían por la reventa de los billetes...? – puso una cara pensativa.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Así de repente?... ¿No sabes más detalles? – Irvine tuvo una de sus grandes decepciones en ese momento.

- Mmm Nop, Quistis os reunirá a todos algún día para los datos. – Bueno, voy a enviar un e-mail a mi amiga diciendo que no podremos ir por el momento. – dijo, entrando en el dormitorio femenino.

- - -

- Muy bien. Empieza la búsqueda. – Zell miró por todos los lados posibles desde el pasillo que daba a la Enfermería. – 'Operación Decir A Todos Lo De Rinoa'. Mmm... ¿Quién habrá inventado este nombre...?

- - -

- ¡Irvine! – Zell corrió al ver que el cowboy estaba por entrar en los dormitorios cuando paró de repente al oír los gritos de su amigo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres recorrer el Jardín en cinco minutos para alguna competición esportiva o sólo lo haces por gusto? – dijo Irvine al ver a su compañero respirando aceleradamente descansando.

- Es... Rinoa... se... ha... caído... desde... cinco... metros... - dijo Zell sin respiración.

- Vaya, ¿Está bien? – dijo Irvine, sorprendido.

- Está... viva... En... la... Enfermería.... - Tomó un poco de aire. - ¿Sabes dónde están... todos?

- Selphie acaba de entrar en su habitación, Quistis creo que la vi de camino hacia la Cafetería y Squall... estará en su despacho.

- Vale, muchas gracias. Nos veremos delante la Enfermería dentro de quince minutos.

- OK. Vaya, es hora de comer... Aprovecharé para comer algo...

- - -

- Selphie. Selphie, ¿Estás aquí dentro? – Zell volvió a llamar a la puerta, esa vez con más fuerza.

- Ahora abro, ahora abro. – dijo Selphie abriendo la puerta. – Ah, hola Zell. ¿Quieres algo? - _"Ups, por favor, que no se acuerde de lo del bocata..."_

- Es Rinoa. Se ha caído de un árbol al intentar salvar a un... monstruo... que se ha infiltrado en el Jardín para acabar con nosotros a arañazos. – dijo Zell recordando el dolor de los rasguños.

- ... Qu... ¿Cómo dices...?

- Te espero dentro de trece minutos delante de la Enfermería. – Zell ignoró la pregunta de la chica.

- Uh... Seguro que ha sido culpa mía... Yo la presioné para que entrara en aquel club de la protección de los animales...

- ¡Deja de lamentarte y haz lo que te digo! – Zell dio media vuelta, con el fin de avisar al siguiente.

- - -

Zell llegó corriendo a la Cafetería y localizó a Quistis en una mesa. Corrió hacia ella y puso las manos sobre la mesa y jadeando.

- Toma. – Quistis tenía preparado un vaso de agua al ver al chico entrando corriendo y sudando a mares. El chico se lo bebió de un trago y respiró. - ¿Querías algo? No creo que hayas venido hasta la cafetería corriendo como un condenado por el jardín sólo para beberte un vaso de agua... ¿o sí?

- ¡Claro que quiero algo! – Zell dejando el vaso sobre la mesa con un golpe fuerte. – Esté delante de la enfermería dentro de diez minutos. ¡Adiós!

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Algún conocido herido? – dijo confusa, levantándose por acto reflejo, observando al chico saliendo por la puerta atropellando a dos chicos.

- - -

- ¡¡¡Squaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall!!! ¡¡¡Quita tu nariz de la pila de hojas de papel, levanta el culo de la condenada silla y ábreme!!! Um... ¡¡¡Maldito trabajador del demonio, ¿Dónde coño te has metido?!!! – dijo Zell golpeando violentamente la puerta del despacho de Squall.

- ¿Zell...? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – dijo una voz femenina detrás del chico.

Zell se giró.- Xu... ¿sabes dónde está Squall? Tengo que hablar con él. Es muy urgente.

- Mmm... ¿El comandante...? Creo que ha ido a una reunión a Esthar con el presidente y más políticos... - dijo poniéndose el dedo en los labios y poniendo cara pensativa. –Ahora le llamaré al teléfono. No creo que tarde más de un día en venir...

- Mmm... De acuerdo. Bueno pues el caso es que... - y empezó a contarle todo lo sucedido. – Dile que venga lo más rápido que pueda. Aunque... - miró el reloj. Marcaban las nueve de la noche. – ya es muy tarde.

- Entendido. Ahora mismo le llamo. ¡Adiós! – dijo, volviendo por dónde había venido.

- Ah... Sí, adiós... ¡Buena suerte! – dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

Zell subió al ascensor que llevaba al nivel inferior y miró al reloj. Las 9:08. Era la hora en que se había citado con Irvine, Selphie y Quistis. Se encaminó hacia la enfermería y cuando llegó a la puerta, los vio ahí. Selphie estaba sentada en el suelo con las rodillas al nivel de su nariz y rodeándolas con los brazos; Quistis estaba apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados e Irvine estaba dando vueltas por el pasillo. Cuando localizaron a Zell dirigiéndose hacia ellos, Selphie se levantó, Quistis se separó de la pared aún con los brazos cruzados e Irvine paró de dar vueltas.

- Podrías haberme dicho lo de Rinoa... - dijo Quistis con una mirada un poco triste pero con un escaso trozo de rabia. – Espero que despierte...

- Lo siento. – dijo Zell.

- ¿Y Squall? – preguntó Irvine.

- No podrá venir hasta mañana. Ya sabes, trabajo... - respondió.

Esperaron delante de la puerta hasta que la Dra. Kadowaki salió.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está? ¿Se ha despertado? – dijeron todos al unísono, lanzándose casi literalmente sobre la doctora.

- Sí, está despierta, y físicamente está bien... pero... hay un pequeño problema. – dijo, invitándoles a entrar. Los tres chicos se acercaron a la camilla en la que residía la víctima del accidente.

- ¿Rinoa? – preguntó Selphie, mirando cautelosamente en el estado de la chica. Tenía la cabeza vendada y la pierna que el joven rubio había visto un tanto mal puesta escayolada. La chica los miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ... - Miró alrededor de la enfermería. - ¿Quiénes sois...?

- ¿Perdona? ¿Cómo dices? – dijeron los tres quitándose los mechones de pelo que tapaban las orejas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Bueno, este capítulo ha llegado a su final. Tengo un par de cosas para comentar sobre el fic y sobre este capítulo. _

_Primero: Ahora tengo lo que llamamos... La imaginación y motivación para escribir los siguientes capítulos. Esto significa que, siempre que tenga tiempo, me dedicaré a escribir este fic. (Ya era hora.)_

Segundo: _¿Sabéis el chico que ayudó a Rinoa y a Zell a llevarla a la enfermería...? Al principio tenía un papel más importante en esta historia. Era un Seed recién incorporado al jardín llamado Piers, "especialista" (bueno, sabía 'usar') en las espadas. Iba con dos, ¿Sabéis? Esa iba a ser su primera misión. Cuando llegue/lleguen el/los capítulo/s de la misión, ya explicaré el papel que tenía... Todo personaje tiene su principio y su final:P._

_Reviews:_

_Nikpt-o: Sí, esta vez, lo seguiré, gracias por comentarlo u_

_Deegie: Oh, muchas gracias por dejar un review. La verdad es que con cada uno, mi motivación se incrementa considerablemente. :P Estoy más tranquila al saber que nikpt-o y yo no somos las únicas en leerlo... ¡Espero que lo sigas leyendo!_

_Rinoa LeBeau: Gracias por el comentario del nick . Y más gracias por escribir un review y elogiarlo. ¡Espero que sigas el fic y disfrutes con él!_


End file.
